


Katrina Zarkova; Captain and... Assassin?

by whydontyouallf_fadeaway



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Strike Back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydontyouallf_fadeaway/pseuds/whydontyouallf_fadeaway
Summary: Lisette Moravcikova’s past comes back to haunt her when her new job requires her to reunite with old friends; just not under the circumstances she hoped.
Kudos: 1





	Katrina Zarkova; Captain and... Assassin?

**Author's Note:**

> Tried (and deleted) this fic a while back, but felt I couldn't make it work, and because last night, I FINALLY binged Killing Eve all the way through, I thought I'd try again. Leave a comment or kudos if you want more of this!

Lisette Moravcikova didn’t enjoy her new life. Since being forced to forget who she was, she found herself working in a large cosmetics warehouse. The work was boring, monotonous and it was world’s away from what she was used to.

As she finished her shift, she always couldn’t get out of her uniform quick enough and left just as fast. As she walked to her car, a bearded man stepped out of his own and she immediately started to walk away, her former training kicking in. She knew that she couldn’t bring attention to herself no matter how much she would love to turn around and fight him but she was no longer Katrina Zarkova, she was Lisette Moravcikova.

“Hey! Wait!” the man called to her and began a little jog. “I can get you away from here.”

She stopped and turned, allowing the man to catch up, “Pervert.” she replied and started walking again but the man pulled her arm back towards him. “Remove your arm or I will break it.”

The man chuckled, “My name is Konstantin Vasiliev.” he stated “And I have an offer for you.”

Katrina looked at him for a moment, “No, thank you.” she calmly denied.

A small chuckle once again came from Konstantin, “Then I am sorry.” he said before grabbing her and putting her in a neck hold against him and stabbing a needle into her neck, knocking her unconscious.

When she woke up, she felt odd which she expected from whatever drugs were injected into her, but it was as if she had been out of it longer than usual. The air felt different and the little light that came into the room seemed brighter and more clearer. Her eyes slowly opened further, her whole body feeling dizzy, her head throbbing, “Where am I?” she questioned, words slurring as the drugs found its way through her system. Hands bound to the arms of the chair, feet to the legs, she tried to pull them away, but the cable ties were tighter than she anticipated.

The big Russian sat perched on the edge of a desk that was a few large steps in front of her, “You are Katrina Zarkova, yes? Formerly of Russian Alpha Group.”

“No, I am Lisette Moravcikova. Warehouse worker.” she responded with a little sass to her tone. “Can I go now?”

Konstantin shook his head and walked towards her and then began pacing in circles around her, making her feel slightly nauseous, “I can bring Katrina Zarkova back from the dead. If you like?” he offered and stopped behind her before leaning down to her ear, “What do you say?” Konstantin waited for her response and began to circle her again and Zarkova closed her eyes to try and steady the frustration at his movements.

She swallowed down some vomit that started to work it’s way up her throat, “Katrina Zarkova is dead. It’s too dangerous to bring her back. Not just for me.” she mumbled as she tried not to remember what she had left behind.

Suddenly, Konstantin stopped pacing and took out a knife, releasing Zarkova from the ties that kept her to the chair. She rubbed at her wrists, “But what if I can offer you the chance to use your skills again instead of being stuck in some shitty warehouse?” his proposal ended with a little smirk.

“I don’t understand. How?”


End file.
